


Fill Me Up

by hesit4nt_alien



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Bottom Gerard, Breeding, Cam Boy Gerard, Chubby Gee, Dom/sub, Fat Gerard, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, M/M, Sex Work, Stuffing, Top Frank, Trans Character, Trans Gerard Way, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:02:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26057665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesit4nt_alien/pseuds/hesit4nt_alien
Summary: Gerard is a cam boy with a secret desire to be fattened up. Frank is a man with loose morals and more money than sense. The two work quite well together.Don’t read this if you’re not into feeding and weight gain.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> My boyfriend practically begged me to write this but I still feel embarrassed so don’t be rude in the comments please

~~~~Frank sighed as he put his keys on the coffee table. He had just got home late, after hours of his boss yelling at him over the most insignificant things. Usually he didn’t mind so much, though. It was no skin off his back. As the man tiredly entered his kitchen and poured himself a martini, he loosened his tie with one hand and leaned against the counter. He sipped his martini and smiled to himself, a very contained and sly grin. Hopefully tonight he would have some fun.

Frank wasn’t a man fond of commitment. He didn’t really ‘do’ relationships, and he made enough money to live alone comfortably, so he didn’t see the need for one. Being married wouldn’t provide significant financial benefits, not significant enough to make him seriously look for a partner, at least. In fact, he had almost too much disposable income. So much that now and again Frank didn’t mind paying for love. He found strippers amusing, to say the least. Pretty girls, pretty boys, he loved them all when they were performing for him, especially when they didn’t put in place a ‘no touch’ policy. But recently he had found something even better, something much better.

Gerard Way was a cam model he had stumbled across recently. At first the boy was just working with a shitty setup; his laptop camera, a bad microphone, the worst quality ever. Eventually, though, he started getting popular, and one day he bought a HD camera, which seemed to improve his audience numbers even more. Frank noticed him about a month after he began rising in the charts on the cam model website he worked every day. Taking an interest, Frank had paid for a private session, and the two had got to talking while Gerard gave a little strip tease. 

Through the talk, and many other subsequent talks, Frank had started to learn a lot about the boy. Gerard was naturally submissive. Frank was dominant. Gerard liked being teased and hurt during sex. Frank could get on board with that. But most importantly, Gerard had a secret kink, and one day Frank managed to get it out of him, and it confirmed many suspicions.

Gerard was a feedee. Yep, that’s right, the skinny little twink got off on imagining himself growing soft and wide. Of course, he never acted on this, he would never put his income at risk. It seemed as if people in his fan base only liked him for his slight frame and skinny body. Frank didn’t mind about that stuff, though. Actually, Frank had a preference for boys with a little meat on their bones. He often had fantasies about hot young pieces of ass he saw on the street, and how satisfying it would be to bring them home and make them fill out their pants a little better.

With Gerard, this was definitely a possibility. Frank knew that Gerard was Jersey born and raised, he could tell by the accent. He also knew that the boy still lived with his mom, seeing as no self-respecting 22 year old would be making himself film porn in the basement if he owned a house to himself. Frank had been sitting on Gerard’s address for quite some time, actually. He still knew it from a while back when he had requested to send the boy chocolates, and Gerard had happily given it to him, giggling and calling Frank his ‘best customer’ as he sent the man his street name and number. He wanted to proposition the boy, maybe have him move in eventually. He knew Gerard would probably be a little weary at first, but it was worth a shot.

When Frank sat down at this laptop with his second drink of the evening, he saw that Gerard was online, and transferred him two hundred bucks with the message ‘call me’ attached to it.

When Frank got the notification on his screen that Gerard was calling, he clicked accept immediately, and was happy to see a very dressed up Gerard sprawled out across his bed. Gerard was a cutie, that was for sure. His dyed red hair was cherry colored, and it looked nice with his pink sheer kimono draped over his body. Frank could see a peek of red panties underneath it, which he liked a lot.

“Hello, sweetie pie. Did you miss me?” Frank asked, taking a sip of his drink.

“Oh, yes sir. I always miss you.” Gerard replied, arching his back off the bed to appear more seductive. “Would you like to play with me today?” He asked. 

“Tell me, sweetheart. Are you wearing a plug?” Frank asked, causing Gerard to bite his lip.

The boy turned around and shook his ass, pulling his panties down to show off his hole, which had a jewel-tipped plug sticking out of it. Red, to match his color scheme. 

“Oh, good boy. You know I love playing with your ass. Let’s leave it alone for now, though. A plug is enough. How about you take all your pretty clothes off, and let me see all of you.” Frank asked.

Gerard happily obliged, slowly removing his clothes in a graceful manner, totally naked after less than a minute. “Here’s my body, sir. All laid out for you.” Gerard said in a sultry voice, his pained red lips moving in a way that Frank couldn’t help but admire.

“Babe, I’d like to talk to you about that little fantasy of yours that you discussed with me last week.” Frank said. “First off, is your mom home?”

Gerard looked shocked. “Um- I... No, she’s not.” He said, seemingly shocked that Frank had assumed correctly that Gerard lived with his mother still.

“Good. When you hear the doorbell ring, put on some shorts and go to collect the takeout I just sent you.” Frank said, his voice cold and almost monotone as he gave his demands.

“Yes sir... What did you send to me?” Gerard asked curiously, shifting his hips subtly and giving Frank a nice view of his cock.

“Oh...” Frank said softly, admiring Gerard’s package. “Just, y’know. A pizza... Two pizzas.” He said. “Some garlic bread, a pint of ice cream.” Frank said. “And some coke.”

“Diet coke?” Gerard asked.

“No, full calories.”

Gerard audibly sucked in a breath. Holy hell, he was getting turned on. This wasn’t just work anymore, he was actually going to take pleasure from this. 

“You like it, don’t you? You want to pig out for me.” Frank said, his smile widening.

“Oh, sir, I-“ Gerard said, almost moaning before he heard the doorbell ring. Wordlessly, he got up and pulled on some pajama pants from the floor, and went up the basement stairs to answer the door.

Frank waited patiently enough, and after a couple minutes Gerard was back down, after having got himself a cup for the coke and a spoon for the ice cream. “You got me cookie dough! That’s my favorite.” He said happily, smiling towards the screen, clearly grateful to Frank. “Thanks so much for paying for my dinner, sir.” He said, opening up the lid of the ice cream and digging in.

“Oh, dessert first, hmm? So naughty.” Frank joked, reclining in his seat and finishing his drink as he watched Gerard happily demolish the pint of ice cream in front of him. He was still wearing pajama pants, and his lipstick was getting all messy as he ate. Frank liked that, thought. He loved a boy that could just slob out, and that’s exactly what he wanted from Gerard.

“You look so cute, babe. I can’t wait to see you eat the pizza.” Frank said, narrowing his eyes as Gerard drank the last melted drop of ice cream from the tub. 

“Oh gosh-“ Gerard groaned, clutching his tummy. “Sir, there isn’t any room. I don’t think I can eat the pizza, the ice cream was heavier than I expected.” 

“Oh, that simply won’t do. You have to eat the pizzas.” Frank said, his tone very firm.

“I... Have to?” Gerard asked, not quite understanding. “But there’s no room left.”

“Poke your tummy for me, sweetness.” Frank said.

Gerard obeyed, poking his finger into his stomach, seeing it sink in a little bit.

“See, that’s how you can tell you’re not full. Don’t complain about having no room until your stomach is rock hard.” Frank said, gesturing to the unopened pizza boxes next to Gerard.

“Oh, yes s- sir.” Gee said, shakily pulling a pizza box into his lap and opening it up. “It’s thick... Stuffed crust.” He said, observing the pizza and licking his lips a little, clearly salivating over it involuntarily.

“Yeah. And it’s all gonna go inside you.” Frank said, almost prompting Gerard to eat up.

“Yes sir.” Gerard said, picking up the first slice and looking up to Frank. “It’s all gonna go in me and fill me up.” He said, starting to eat the slice.

Frank was thoroughly enjoying this performance. He got the best seat in the house, and he could already see Gerard’s tummy starting to bloat out. “God, look at you. So greedy, hmm? Eating all this food for me.” Frank teased, feeling himself start to harden in his pants.

“Y- Yeah. Fuck, so good.” Gerard said, picking up another slice and beginning to eat. He was recalling throwing himself into it, closing his eyes after each bite, moaning softly at the taste.

“So beautiful, hmm? You look pretty as hell, babe.” Frank said, putting down his empty glass and widening his legs a little, without words notifying Gerard of his boner.

“Oh, sir. Your pants- You have a bulge.” Gerard said innocently, getting a little nervous. “Is it- um- Because of how much I’m eating?” He asked, feeling sheepish.

“Sure is, sweetheart. Why don’t you keep filling up even more so I can get off to it?” Frank said softly, making Gerard really throw himself into it.

Things were pretty good from then on. Gerard forced himself to keep eating, past the point where he felt he couldn’t anymore. By the time he was halfway done with his second pizza, he felt positively stuffed. He leaned back and rubbed at his belly, huffing slightly.

“You don’t think you’re done, do you? Oh no babe, you still have the rest of that pizza, and garlic bread, and your drink.” Frank said, gesturing towards the remaining food and the litre bottle of coke.

“Sir... It’s... I’m so full.” Gerard whined, continuing to massage at his now slightly rounded gut.

Frank cocked his head to the side. “I know. Keep. Going.” He demanded.

Gerard was in shock, nodding slowly and picking up another slice. He took it to his mouth, taking a tiny bite and whining a little after he swallowed. “Oh my God...” 

“Shhh. It can’t be that bad. I want you stuffed like a pig.” Frank said, absentmindedly putting his hand to his crotch and caressing his hard-on just a little.

“Sir... So full.” Gerard said, still going as he kept eating the pizza, eventually finishing the last bite.

“Look at you. So round and full. Bet it feels different not having a flat stomach anymore, hmm?” Frank asked.

“Y- Yeah... Do I have to still..?” Gerard asked, his eyes lingering to the garlic bread and coke as he rubbed at his swollen belly. He looked pregnant, almost. At the very least, three or four months along. 

“Yes. Eat up for me, babe. Keep stuffing yourself until you can’t move, greedy boy.” Frank said, palming at his dick as he got hard.

“Fuck. God.” Gerard cursed, opening the box of garlic bread and starting to stuff it in his face, not caring if his fingers and cheeks got greasy. He just wanted it all in him as soon as possible.

“Oh, good boy.” Frank said, unzipping his pants and pulling out his cock. “You’re pleasing me so well.”

Gerard saw Frank’s cock come out, eyeing it up. He knew that for every time he made Frank come, the man would leave him a very generous tip. He needed to down this bottle of coke.

“Yes sir. I wanna please you so bad.” Gerard said, his own boner bothering him a little as he unscrewed the bottle. He was slowly getting stiffer ‘down there’, and it was becoming hard to ignore. He got the cap off the bottle and decided against pouring it in a cup, electing to just chug it straight from the bottle instead, filling up his gut faster than he thought possible.

As his belly slowly pushed out, he heard Frank’s moans of pleasure. He eyed the screen and saw Frank stroking himself over and over, clearly riled up at the sight of Gerard pigging out.

Frank felt euphoric, he absolutely loved watching this all unfold. As Gerard finished the last drop of coke, Frank’s cum squirted onto his laptop screen,causing Gerard to weakly smile. 

“Oh gosh, sir. You’ve really filled me up.” He said, rubbing a circle into his huge, distended belly. 

“Yeah, oh God.” Frank said, still recovering from his rather intense orgasm. “We need to make this a regular thing. Fuck. Become my feedee, I’ll pay you good money.” He preposed, awkwardly shoving his dick away as his erection went down. 

“Huh? You mean that?” Gerard asked, letting out a soft burp and then blushing. “Excuse me.” He said.

“Yeah, oh God you’re so hot. Move in with me, you’ll never have to work again. Just let yourself get fat off of takeout food you buy with my money and be ready to pleasure me at all times.” Frank said, picking up his phone and transferring Gerard a five hundred dollar tip.

When Gerard saw the number, his eyes widened. “Oh, wow, you’re serious.” He said. “Um... Yes! Oh my God, this is my dream.” He said. “Of course I’ll be your feedee.” He said, smiling as he massaged his gut, very happy at the idea of his new future. 

After two months of living with Frank and being his prized pig, it was time for Gerard’s weigh in day. He was wearing comfy pajamas when Frank got home, with his reading glasses on and his bright red hair pulled into a small bun at the nape of his neck. Gerard had become a lot less glamorous since he started to live with Frank, but Frank wouldn’t have it any other way. He would still get dressed up occasionally, usually when they had a reservation at a fancy restaurant, but still, Frank wouldn’t even mind if Gerard looked unkept all the time. He liked his boys comfy and relaxed.

“Sweetie, I’m home!” Frank announced, coming though the door to see his feedee on the couch, snacking on some chips while he scrolled on his phone, his cute little cropped top showing off the curve of his lower tummy.

“Frankie! You’re back.” He said, smiling and waving, but not getting up from the couch. Frank was teaching Gee to be lazy, and so he was training the boy out of unnecessary movement.

“Yep, and I brought you treats!” Frank said, presenting Gerard with a large bag of foods he had picked up on the drive home. A box of ten chewy centered cookies from the bakery section, a carton of chocolate milk, a pack of two butter croissants, and a small cake.

“Oh, thank you sir. What’s the occasion?” Gerard asked, happy as Frank walked over and kissed his forehead sweetly. 

“You’ve been here for two months, princess. It’s time for your weigh in!” Frank announced. 

“Oh wow... I’ve gotten so fat, I’m gonna weigh like... A lot.” Gerard said in a low voice. 

“Mmm, and who made you this fat, huh?” Frank asked, leaning down to poke at Gerard’s gut, which was sitting in his lap.

“You, sir.” Gerard remarked with a blush.

“Yeah, that’s right. And who’s getting spanked if they haven’t met their weight goal?” Frank asked.

“Me, sir.” Gerard said, his cheeks growing even redder.

“That’s right. So get that fat ass onto the bathroom scale.” Frank said, teasing slightly.

“O- Okay...” Gerard said, slowly walking into the bathroom and standing on the scale. Frank followed, and peered at the number.

“What were you when you moved in?”

“A hundred and fifty five pounds, sir.” Gerard confirmed.

“Oh, darling. And now you’re a hundred and eighty two!” Frank exclaimed, lifting up Gerard’s shirt and planting a kiss on his newly softened gut.

“Huh? That’s over twenty five pounds, sir!” Gerard said.

“Yeah... Oh wow, you’ve earned a treat tonight.” Frank teased as he began to fondle Gerard’s gut.

“Huh?” Gerard asked, almost scared of Frank’s devious tone.

“Get dressed and get in the car. We’re going out for fast food.” Frank said.

It turns out, Frank hadn’t meant that they were gonna go to just one fast food joint. No, he meant they were gonna tour through every drive-thru on a 20 mile radius. First McDonalds, then Burger King, then Dunkin Doughnuts, then Wendy’s, then KFC. Gerard’s belly felt as if it could bust when Frank announced that they were done. From KFC Frank had ordered a huge bucket, and on the drive home Gerard was still picking through and trying to finish every last bite as he sipped his extra large chocolate milkshake.

“I need to piss so bad.” Gerard complained, feeling so sloppy and greasy as he awkwardly pulled at the waistband of his jeans so that his belly unceremoniously flopped over it. 

“Yeah? Well we’re five minutes away from home, you better hold it.” Frank said, looking away from the road for just a millisecond to state at Gerard’s inflating belly.

“Yes sir... It’s just... I’m so full.” Gerard whined. 

“Mhmm. And for good reason. If I ever let your belly get completely empty, it’ll shrink, and you won’t be able to fit as much. So it’s best to keep it stuffed at all times.” Frank said, putting a hand on Gerard’s curved belly and smiling. “My pretty little thing.” 

“Oh...” Gerard said, noticing a kind fondness in Frank’s voice. It sounded like a very genuine compliment.

“You wanna fuck when we get home? I know we haven’t really done anything together since you moved in, but I wanna fuck you. You’ve never had a real cock inside of you, hmm?” Frank asked, looking to Gerard for a moment and raising an eyebrow before turning back to look at the road. “I’m gonna show you what a real man feels like. You won’t have to fuck yourself on those dildos anymore; you’re gonna be perfectly satisfied with me.”

“But sir, why now? Why have you never fucked me before... I mean, I’ve lived here for months already.” Gerard said curiously.

“Well I guess because you’ve earned it now.” Frank said. “You’re big and soft and lazy, just the way I like you. So now you get my cock.”

Gerard nodded softly, a slight blush in his cheeks. He looked out the window for the rest of the journey home, biting his lip a little as he inwardly squealed in delight.

That night, Frank acted a little different towards Gerard. He wasn’t nearly as causal - He was acting like a true romantic. Frank had disappeared for a little while that evening and come back with a heart-shaped box of chocolates, pink champagne, and a pretty silver bracelet for Gerard. He gifted these things to the boy with a smile on his face, happy with how sweet his little feedee looked as he shoveled chocolates into his round face.

It was around 11pm now, and the two men were lying on the bed together naked, Frank spooning Gerard from behind as he fed his lover the chocolates. 

“Sir?” Gerard asked, rubbing at his tummy as Frank popped a chocolate into the boy’s mouth, causing Gerard’s speech to muffle a little as he chewed. “How are you going to fuck me?”

“Oh, I don’t know...” Frank said, picking up another chocolate and putting it into Gerard’s mouth, his eyes straying to Gerard’s belly. “Hard and slow. Passionately.” He whispered into Gerard’s ear, snaking his hand around to the boy’s belly and giving it a firm squeeze.

“Oh... Sir, I want you so bad.” Gerard purred.

“Oh yeah? Open your legs for me.” Frank said, stroking his finger tips along Gerard’s gut.

“Mmm, gladly.” Gee giggled, scootching away from Frank a little and getting onto his back, spreading his legs out just a bit for the man.

“Spread them wider than that, honey.” 

Gerard obeyed, widening his thighs so that Frank could get a good look at him. “Are you gonna fuck me, sir?” He asked softly, batting his eyelashes at Frank.

“Yeah, so pretty, aren’t you?” Frank said, clearing the chocolates and champagne off the bed, getting himself into a position to fuck Gee. “Your pretty little pussy wants me so much, hmm?”

Gerard nodded, groaning slightly as Frank lined up. “B- Be slow... Please.”

Frank nodded, pushing in the tip of his cock, barley even getting the whole head in before Gerard whined a little.

“Ahh!” He squealed, looking up at Frank with big eyes. “S- Slower!”

“Okay, babe.” Frank smiled, slowing himself down a little. He continued pushing into Gee at a ridiculously slow speed, almost feeling restless by the time he was halfway in.

“Oh... God.. Sir, p- please be gentle.” Gerard moaned.

“I will, princess.” Frank cooed, stroking Gerard’s hair a little to calm him down. Gerard’s pretty pink lips were hugging at Frank’s cock so tight, it felt so blissful. Frank just wanted to suddenly push all the way into Gee in one thrust, totally wrecking Gee’s hole. He didn’t, though. He was still a gentleman, mostly.

“Ahhh... b- big!” Gerard whined, clearly working hard to make sure he didn’t flinch away from Frank’s dick.

“Big? Are you trying to say that my cock is big, honey?” Frank asked, a slightly teasing tone in his voice.

Gerard nodded quickly, closing his eyes as he did so. “Ahh... Fuck.”

Frank eventually got all the way in, burying himself balls deep into Gerard’s sweet, soft pussy. “Oh princess, you feel so good.” 

“Yes... Yes, sir.” Gerard whined, shifting uncomfortably for a little bit. “You won’t move too fast, will you?”

“No, of course not.” Frank said, “I love you, babydoll.” 

Gerard smiled at this, nodding softly. “Okay. I love you too, sir.”

Frank eventually started to move, pulling out and thrusting in again, not too hard. He wanted to make sure Gee could trust him and relax, so he kept up a very slow, sensual pace. “Are you feeling good, baby?”

“Yes, sir.” Gerard said, looking up at Frank through his long eyelashes and smiling. “You can go faster now... If you want.” 

Frank smiled, quickly speeding his thrusts, getting a little more enthusiastic.

“Ahh! Oh! O- Oh! God!” Gerard cried out, surprised by how quickly Frank had started pounding into him. Frank’s pace was now pretty merciless, he just kept thrusting and thrusting like there was no tomorrow.

“Oh! God! Frank! Fuckkk!” Gerard whined, looking down to see his new tummy jiggling. That was probably why Frank was so turned on; Gerard had so many more parts that could jiggle, these days.

“God, Gee. So Good.” Frank said, smiling and kissing Gerard’s neck once before he started to go even harder.

“F- Frank! Please, I-“ Gerard whined, starting time feel Frank’s thrusting as its became relentless. “Ahhh~!”

Frank’s dick twitched inside of Gerard, signaling that he was close to his orgasm. Frank grinned, suddenly pulling Gerard in tight and whispered in his ear. “I’m gonna fill you with cum, bitch. You’re my little breeding boy now.”

Gerard’s eyes widened in shock, suddenly very aware of what was happening. “Fr- Frank no! You can’t c- cum in me!”

Frank didn’t listen, continuously pounding in and out of Gee, not letting the boy so much as squirm as he kept him pinned to the mattress. “Gonna fill you with my see... Gonna have a... Little breeding bitch.” Frank groaned, pumping his cock a few more times before eventually cumming. “Fuck!” He yelled, holding onto Gee hard as he finally climaxed.

Gerard felt a sudden warmth inside of him, filling him up. “Oh...” He moaned, blushing as he shifted, not wanting to be filled again.

“My seed... All inside you.” Frank panted. making sure to shift Gerard’s hips and put a pillow under his ass before pulling out.

“Why.... Why the pillow?” Gerard asked softly.

“To keep all the cum in you, princess.” Frank said, kissing Gerard’s belly. “I’m gonna get you nice and pregnant.” 

“Oh! Sir, no I can’t be pregnant, I’m too...” Gerard said, suddenly stumbling on his words.

“What? To dumb? Too ditzy? Yeah, you are. Let’s hope you don’t get pregnant for your sake.” Frank said, chuckling softly as he patted Gerard’s chubby gut.

“Sir! You can’t just leave me like this!” Gerard said, rubbing at his tummy.

“Yeah, of course I can. I don’t have to let the cum drip out of you if I don’t want it to. It’s just gonna stay all nice and safe inside of you.” Frank said, grinning as he leaned in to kiss Gerard’s cheek.

“Oh...” Gerard said, looking down at his swollen belly and patting it. 

“You look so good, babe. Prefect for pregnancy.” Frank said, smooching Gerard’s forehead before he picked up the chocolates again. “Want me to feed you?” 

Gerard nodded softly, his budding double chin becoming slightly more apparent as he did so.

“Good boy. Now, open up! I have another yummy chocolate for you...”


End file.
